


We're Having What?

by wereleopard58



Series: Family [2]
Category: Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds out he is pregnant by Clark, what is he going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having What?

Title: We're Having What?

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Ianto/Clark, Tosh/Lex

Summary: Ianto finds out he is pregnant but Clark, what is he going to do?

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Smallville

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Smallville and I have no money so there is no point in suing me

Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B This is a sequel to When One Door Closes Another Opens

Chapter One

Ianto took a deep breath before opening his eyes hoping and praying that it had been a really, really, REALLY weird dream.

Slowly he opened them and he saw Owen hovering over him. Looking at to his other side he saw the worry in Clark's eyes and that was when he knew it was all true.

"How are you doing Ianto?" Owen asked.

Ianto looked at him, paused before he said anything. "How would you be holding up if you found out your alien lover had gotten you pregnant?"

Owen opened and closed his mouth. "Good point but apart from that how are you physically?"

"Well fine I guess, I'm not sure how it should be."

"Ianto I didn't know." Clark said in a whisper.

Ianto looked at his lover, reaching out he took hold of his hand. "I know that Clark. We're in this together, right?"

"Of course Ianto, I can't lose you not now."

"Clark you won't, we just need to figure out what to do and how this pregnancy thing is going to work. If you hadn't noticed I am a man."

Clark grinned. "Oh I definitely noticed. I need to speak to Lex, we need to make some flight arrangements quickly." He paused, his eyes meeting Owen's. "Can he travel?"

"For now yes he can but as he progresses that will change."

"Ok I'll be back soon. I love you." Clark whispered as he pressed a kiss against Ianto's mouth.

"Love you too." Ianto replied smiling as he watched Clark eat.

"So a little Ianto running around?" Jack said as he walked to his ex-lover.

"Jack don't upset him, if you do I will kick you out." Owen said glaring at his boss.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "I promise I won't upset him."

"Just remember Jack."

"So pregnant." Jack looked Ianto up and down how he wished it could have been the two of them.

"I'm still trying to get my head around it Jack. I think any minute now I am going to wake up." Ianto said with a nervous laugh.

"Wake up in Clark's arms." Jack said sadly.

"Jack please I really can't deal with this now." Ianto sighed closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillows.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You really care for him don't you?"

Ianto opened his baby blues and looked at the man he once loved, his first male lover. "I really do, he's amazing. Clark is beyond words Jack and I know he will never intentionally hurt me or leave me."

"How do you know he won't leave you, how can you have that absolute trust in him."

Ianto thought about his Kryptonian lover. "It's simple Jack. He's Clark Kent and as long as I believe, as I know he will never leave me willingly that's all that matters."

XXXXX

Clark had never seen such a shocked looked on his best friends face.

"Lex are you ok? You're starting to worry me."

"Let me get this straight, you got Ianto pregnant." Lex asked.

"Yes Lex how many more times do I have to tell you, are you going to help me or not."

Lex opened and closed his mouth before he burst into laughter. "Only you Clark, only you."

Chapter Two

Tosh ran over to Ianto and hugged him. "I can't believe it your having a baby." She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his stomach. "Auntie Tosh is going to spoil you."

Ianto smiled at his best friend. Jack walked away, with a look over his shoulder and loss in his eyes. Gwen walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and headed to his office, alone.

Clark ran into the hub. "Ok we have to go."

Jack stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Smallville, Lex has arranged the flight the limo and our bags are outside."

"Wait a minute, Ianto's not going anywhere." Jack ordered.

Clark walked over and whispered into Ianto's ear. "We're going to see my biological father. I have to make sure you're not in danger."

Ianto pulled away and stared into Clark's eyes. He gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. "Ok let's go."

"Ianto, you can't go." Jack whispered.

"I have to Jack, Clark wants to make sure this is safe for me. Don't you?"

"Ok I'll come along with you." Jack turned to give the others orders.

"No Jack, this is for me and Clark. I'm sorry but you can't be a part of this."

Clark wrapped his around Ianto's waist giving the man he loved the support he needed. Jack watched as Ianto leaned towards him.

"Take care Ianto, I'd better not have to travel over there to make sure you're ok." Owen warned.

Ianto smiled. "I'll be fine."

Owen looked at Clark.

"I promise I'll take care of him." Clark promised.

Owen stared at him for a little longer and nodded.

"We'd better go Clark." Ianto said looking up at him.

"Goodbye Ianto." Jack whispered for some unknown reason this felt like the real thing.

Ianto turned and gave his ex-lover a small smile, then the two of them disappeared through the circular door.

"He'll be back." Tosh said.

Jack said nothing and just stared at the door for a little longer before he turned and headed into his office.

XXXXX

Jonathan and Martha walked out of the house as the car pulled up.

"Hey mom, dad." Clark said as he climbed out of the car.

"Hey honey." Martha said turning to her husband. They watched as Clark opened the back door and held open the back door and helped Ianto out.

"Clark what's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Ianto needs to lay down, I'll explain after ok."

"Is he ok?" Martha asked concerned.

Ianto and Clark looked at each other and laughed. "Let me get Ianto settled first ok."

Martha and Jonathan nodded at each other and watched their soon help the man he loved into the house. The followed them in, sat on the sofa and waited.

"What's wrong with Ianto? Why are you here?" Jonathan asked.

"Uhh well Ianto's pregnant, with my child." Clark said quickly.

Martha opened and closed her mouth. "He's what?"

"Pregnant and need to take him to see Jor'el. I need to make sure that this is not dangerous to him. I love him."

"How is Ianto dealing with it?" Jonathan asked they didn't know the young man very well but finding out he was pregnant must have been quite a shock.

"I don't think it has sunk in for either of us yet. I can't lose him."

Martha went over and hugged her son. "You won't we'll do everything we can to make sure he is going to be fine."

"Thanks mom, I'm just going to keep an eye on him." Clark hugged her once again and headed up the stairs.

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other. "That poor boy, what must he be going through." Jonathan said.

"Well he has his family to help through, us." Martha said holding her husband tightly. "We're going to be grandparents."

XXXXX

Clark opened his bedroom door and saw Ianto curled up. He quickly stripped of to his underwear and lay down behind him. He pulled Ianto back against his body and rested one hand over his stomach.

"You won't leave me to do this alone will you?" Ianto asked softly he turned until he was lying on his back. Clark bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're in this together. I love you." Clark said simply and laid flat on his back pulling Ianto into his arms.

Ianto sighed and rested his head on Clark's shoulder. "We're going to have to stay here aren't we?"

"If Jor'el has to help with the birth, than yes. I'm sorry Ianto I've really messed up your life haven't I."

Ianto placed a kiss on his chest. "You've made me happy. I know I can trust you. Thank you for coming into my life. I suppose we are going to have to talk to Lex."

"About what?" Clark asked.

"Visa's etc. I mean what are we going to say. I'm pregnant with my male lovers baby. Oh and by the way he is an alien and we need to stick around so his AI father can help me give birth."

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "That is very true."

XXXXX

Ianto lay on the crystal slab, his heart pounding.

"Do not worry Ianto Jones. I will not hurt the mate of my son." The voice echoed around him.

"Great." Ianto mumbled.

"So Jor'el?"

"He will survive the birth and so will the babies."

Ianto turned and looked over at Clark. "What do you mean babies?" He asked.

"You are having twins."

Chapter Three

"Twins?" Jonathan said looking at the very pale Ianto Jones.

Clark looked at his father and nodded.

"How are you doing Ianto?" Martha asked as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not really sure Mrs Kent." Ianto said politely.

"I think you should call Martha or Mom don't you think."

Ianto looked at her and smiled.

"What do you think we should do?" Clark asked his parents.

"Well, while Ianto is not showing that's not too much of a problem so we have a couple of months at least." Martha said.

"Will it affect your business if people find out about Clark and I?" Ianto asked knowing that some people were from the dark ages.

"Well that is their fault." Jonathan muttered. "You are a couple and there is nothing to be ashamed off."

Ianto smiled at his in-laws in a way, he hadn't been close to his mum because of how he let Ianto's father be too rough with him and didn't do anything about it.

"Thank you both." Ianto whispered. "This is going to take a little while to get used to so please be patient."

"Of course Ianto, you've had so much happen to you in such a short time. If you need anything including just someone to talk to come and see me no matter the time." Martha said and smiled as Ianto hugged her tightly.

"So Ianto how do you fancy having a look at Smallville?" Clark said with a grin. He was excited about showing his boyfriend off.

"Are you ready for that?" Ianto asked.

Clark held out his hand. "More than ready and if people can't see how wonderful you are that is their fault." Clark held out his hand and his eyes sparkled with happiness when Ianto took hold of it.

"Boys if you take the truck can you pick up some shopping for me?" Martha asked.

"Of course," Ianto paused, "mom." He tried. Martha smiled at him.

Clark took hold of the list and the two men headed out.

"He seems a nice young man." Jonathan said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"He's going through a lot. I'm glad we can be there for them and the twins." Martha shook her head. "Twins."

XXXXX

Lex and Tosh sat down having a meal.

"Have you heard from Clark or Ianto yet?" Tosh asked, a bit worried that she hadn't heard from her best friend.

"Yes I have." Lex paused. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What's wrong? Is Ianto ok? What about the baby?" Tosh said quickly.

Lex leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Breath Toshiko."

"Sorry." Tosh said embarrassed.

"Ianto's not coming back, the help he needs is over there. It's his best chance of survival. Anytime you want to visit him I'll fly you over ok."

"Oh he's not coming back, but that is going to be the best for the baby." Tosh sighed she was going to miss him so much.

"That was the other thing."

"What is the other thing?" Tosh asked confused.

"It's babies and not baby." Lex said laughing

"Babies?"

"Ianto is having twins."

"Oh my god really." She hugged Lex tightly and kissed him.

Lex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him deepening the kiss.

XXXXX

"Ok let's you get a drink water, juice." Clark said as they headed towards the Talon.

"Coffee and lots of it." Ianto muttered.

"Ok one coffee." Clark said with a smile.

Ianto couldn't help but grin. "I know cut down the caffeine."

The two young men walked into the coffee shop. "I spent a lot of time in here." Clark said.

"Why?"

"Well there isn't a lot else to do and Lana worked here."

"Lana, ahh your schoolgirl crush." Ianto said laughing.

"Yeah she was, the girl next door." Clark saw a familiar blonde head. "There's Chloe let me introduce you."

Clark grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and pulled over.

"Clark." Chloe said with a smile. Her eyes brightening as soon as she saw him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The brunette asked, eyeing up Clark.

Chloe turned and grinned. "Sorry Clark this is my cousin Lois."

"Nice to meet you, this is Ianto, my boyfriend." Clark said his face shining with happiness.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth. "Your boyfriend, you're gay." She squeaked.

"Actually the term would be bisexual." Ianto added politely. "It's nice to meet you both."

Lois eyed the other man. "So you're not from around here." She asked Ianto.

Ianto looked at Clark. Chloe noticed the look and realised that Ianto knew of Clark's origins.

"I'm from Wales." Ianto replied.

"You have a wonderful accent Ianto." Chloe said. "Would you care to join us?"

"Yes please do Clark you sit next to me." Lois said.

Clark shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to Lois and Ianto sat next to Chloe.

Clark looked over and stared at Ianto smiling. Chloe shook her head in amusement watching the two men look at each other. Lois chatting away to Clark who wasn't listening to her.

"Clark you're back." Lana said smiling at him.

Chloe sniggered Lana was her friend but always got everything she wanted. This was going to be interesting.

"Hi Lana, yes I am." Clark said. "This is Ianto, he…"

"Uhh hello Ianto." She said quickly and turned back to Clark. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out, you know catch up."

Ianto looked at Chloe and struggled not to laugh. "Well uhhh." Clark stuttered. "Well we could all meet up and chat." He said to Chloe.

"Oh I was just thinking of just the two of us, you know a date."

Clark opened and closed his mouth how long had he wished she asked him out and when she does he had found the person he was going to love for the rest of his life.

Ianto Jones.

XXXXX

Jack glared at Tosh. "What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"Look Jack if there is something there that is going to make sure Ianto survives having these twins then that is where he will stay." Tosh placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Twins, Ianto's having twins?" Jack asked.

XXXXX

"Lana I'm flattered really but things have changed." Clark said.

"Changed how?" Lana asked Clark had always liked her.

"I'm dating, its serious, very serious." Clark glared at Ianto who was trying not to laugh hysterically.

Chloe had her head on Ianto's shoulder hiding her face. Lois sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who are you dating?" Lana said coolly.

"Ianto." He said a smile appearing on his face.

Lana looked across at Ianto who waved at her. "But he's a guy."

"Yes he is." Clark replied simply.

"Your gay?" She screeched loudly and everyone in the Talon turning to her.

Chapter Four

"I love Ianto that's all there is to it." Clark said simply.

"What would you parents think?" Lana said snidely, this was not the way things were supposed to be. Clark should be over the moon that she was asking him out on a date.

"Actually they have already adopted him into the family." Clark said grinning. His parents were the greatest the way the accepted Ianto and were so excited about becoming grandparents

A cell phone started to ring and they all turned to Lois as she fumbled through her back and pulling it out. She clicked it open and placed it to her ear.

"Yes, ok I'm on my way. I have to go. I have a job interview." She said with a laugh. "We might end up working together cuz."

Chloe's face fell. "You have an interview at the planet?" That was a disaster waiting to happen she loved her cousin but working with her, that just was not the greatest idea.

"Yes I do." With that Lois ran out of the Talon.

Lana stood staring at them, she was being ignored by Clark. She had to do something.

"Well we have mom's shopping let's head back." Ianto said quickly noticing the look on Lana's face.

"Your mother is here?" Lana asked confused.

"Uh no Clark's, she asked me to call her mom. I'm trying to get used to it." Ianto smiled brightly at her. He had no idea what he had walked into but Clark was his and the quicker she understood that the better.

"Let's go." Clark said standing followed by Chloe and Ianto. The both waved to Lana

"I'll come out with you guys. I'll talk to you later Lana." Chloe said smiling.

They all took a deep breath when they got outside.

"That was the girl you loved in high school?" Ianto asked his face full of disbelief.

"Well we've all changed. I've grown up and met the man of my dreams." Clark said smiling his face full of love as he looked at Ianto.

"It's going to like the Spanish Inquisition when I next see her." Chloe muttered. "So does Ianto know…?" She waved her hands around as they walked towards the truck.

"My origins?" Clark asked laughing.

"I guess that means he does." Chloe grinned

"Chloe get in the truck with us we need to talk. There are a few new things that you need to know."

XXXXX

Chloe climbed out once they got to the farm.

"You're really pregnant." She asked staring at Ianto's stomach waiting to see if she could see something move.

"Yes I really am and yes we are going to be together for a long time." Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well any help you need just let me know. I can do the whole distraction thing." Chloe said laughing. "God Clark you're going to be a parent."

"Thanks Chlo I knew I could count on you." Clark hugged his best friend.

XXXXX

It was a boiling hot day and everyone was heading down to the beach.

"I know a quiet area." Chloe said.

Lana and Lois trying to spend time with Clark. Ianto stood next to Chloe laughing at Clark's attempts to escape.

Clark walked over and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Time to head off right?" He glared at the two of them.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah let's get some rays."

It was only a short drive to the beach, everyone laid out the blankets on the ground. Ianto in his trunks swam out to a floating platform. He sat on it for a few moments. Everything was so different now. His life had completely changed. It wasn't as exciting but he had never been this happy.

He stood up and dived in but he Ianto was still to close to the platform and hit his head hard as he went down.

Chloe and Clark were grinning and watching him, the smiles soon left their faces when Ianto didn't appear.

"IANTO." Clark shouted and ran towards the water but suddenly walking out carrying Ianto was a man.

A tall muscular man who carried Ianto with ease.

Chapter Five

The young walked over carrying Ianto easily in his arms and gently laid him down on a blanket.

"How are you doing?" The man asked.

Ianto coughed up some water. "I'm ok, thank you for saving me."

Clark glared at them both. His hands clenching at his sides. He took a couple of deep breaths and concentrated on Ianto.

"You're welcome I'm Arthur Curry but everyone calls me AC." He said holding out his hand as Ianto struggled to stand.

Ianto took hold of it and was pulled to his feet. "Nice to meet you AC I'm Ianto Jones."

Clark stood next to Ianto and wrapped an arm around his waist. "How are you?" He whispered and placed a kiss on the top of Ianto's head not caring who was watching. Clark wanted to show that Ianto was his.

Ianto turned and smiled staring deeply into Clark's eyes. "I'm fine." He whispered and gave him a peck on the lips.

Clark grinned at him. "Ianto we'd better sit you down." Chloe quickly said and pulled the two men away.

Lana and Lois flirted with AC who was too busy watching the other three huddled together.

"I'm fine, really."

"And you know are they." Chloe nodded towards his stomach.

Ianto turned to Clark. "Maybe we should get them checked out."

"Let's go." Clark stopped and looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry but."

She grinned and gave them a push. "Go this is more important."

AC watched the two leave and walked over to the petite blonde. "So they're together."

Chloe looked at him, then turned to see Clark helping Ianto. "Yes they are. Trust me I wouldn't hold out any hope those two are together for the long run."

"How can you be so sure?" AC asked.

"I just know and its good to know."

"Well I could use some friends." AC said with a laugh.

"Well you have Lana and Lois over there. See you have two fans already."

"And you are?" AC asked.

"Chloe."

"Nice to meet you. You aren't going to leave me alone with those two are you."

"I can stay for a little while."

XXXXX

Ianto lay on the sofa with everyone fussing over him.

"Jor'el said everything was ok?" Martha said looking at her son.

"Yes there's no problems at all."

"Thank goodness that young man was there." Martha said.

Clark glared. "I would have saved him. I was on my way to the water."

"I know you would have Clark." Ianto smiled at him.

The glare vanished and his grinned brightly back.

"Clark can you go and help your dad in town. I'll keep an eye on Ianto don't worry."

It wasn't long before the two left.

"I am fine." Ianto said.

"I know but Clark seems.." Martha stuttered to a stop.

"Jealous?"

"Yes." Martha replied.

"It's this mating thing. Part of it is because it's new, plus I'm pregnant. I will have a talk with him he can't get jealous with everyone I talk too or it is going to drive us both insane."

"Everything will work out sweetheart." Martha whispered stroking Ianto's hair as he fell asleep. "I'll make sure it does."

XXXXX

"Hey hold up." AC shouted.

Clark stopped and turned around. "What?"

"You don't need to feel threatened by me." AC said holding his hands up.

"I'm not." Clark muttered.

"Look I'm only in town for a few days wanted to make some friends that's it. Chloe told me that you guys are the forever kind and that's cool. You know my name." AC said with a huge grin.

"Clark, Clark Kent."

XXXXX

Ianto woke up suddenly taking in deep breaths.

"Honey are you ok?" Martha asked rushing to his side.

"Just dreamt of drowning, there was something odd about AC." Ianto said quietly.

"Odd in what way?" She asked.

"I saw him swimming towards me, it seemed as if he could breath underwater. Is that possible?"

Chapter Six

Ianto sat in the Talon watching AC. It was something he and Chloe enjoyed, as long as Clark wasn't around. He was trying but the jealousy was still there.

Martha had told him that strange things happen in Smallville. Ianto thought there was more to it than that. There was something slightly off about the other man and because of working in Torchwood he trusted his instincts but saying that he didn't think AC was going to hurt anyone. He may break a few hearts but that would be the extent of it.

Ianto tried to hide his smile as Clark walked in and straight away was ambushed by Lois and Lana. They were two very determined women. Chloe walked over with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"The coffee's for me?" He asked hopefully.

"You had your cup this morning remember." Chloe grinned cheekily and gave him the orange juice.

Ianto nodded towards Clark. "It's better than watching a soap opera." Ianto said with a smile.

"You have to give Clark creative points for avoiding them." The young blonde said with a laugh.

Chloe was going to miss both of them. Ianto was starting to show. Their place in Metropolis was nearly ready. This was the only thing that no one argued with when Lex said he wanted to deal with it and pay. It meant that Ianto and the babies were going to be safe.

AC walked in shirtless, like always. He knew the attention he got because of it. He had stayed around a lot longer than he said he was going to.

Ianto was happy with Clark, who was gorgeous and, of course had a great body but it was fun to watch AC with Chloe by his side.

The young Welshman started to rub his eyes; they were starting to feel sore and were warming up. The burning sensation started to get stronger and stronger. Suddenly a picture just behind AC burst into flames.

Ianto sat his face pale. While everyone was rushing around Chloe grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as soon as they stopped.

"Why would I know? You think I did that?" Ianto's eyes widened with fear. "They did have a burning sensation."

"The only other person I know who could do that was Clark; he wasn't looking in the same direction as us. I can definitely tell you it wasn't me."

It wasn't long before Clark came out and pulled Ianto into his arms and Chloe explained what she thought had happened.

Clark knew why it had first started for him. His green eyes blazed with jealousy. The flames hadn't been near him. "Who were you looking at?" Clark turned when AC walked out. "AC."

"Hey remember Desiree?" Chloe said punching Clark on the arm. Ianto was scared, that was obvious and he didn't need anymore stress.

Ianto looked up at Clark, his face full of fear.

"Ianto." Clark said softly, brushed a finger down his lover's cheek.

"Clark let's head back to the farm and tell your parents that you can go to the caves and talk to Jor'el." Chloe whispered.

Clark nodded in agreement and they all quickly headed for the pick-up truck.

The voices of Lois and Lana calling for Clark behind them.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" Clark mumbled.

Chloe shook her head. "Clark you're hot very hot and you're a good and honest guy. Lois wants to corrupt you and Lana wants to have her fairytale ending. Lois always loves a challenge and Lana has never been dumped, she does that. You are the prize Clark, a competition has started between the two of them.

She could see the understanding in Ianto's eyes; Clark seemed to forget how he looked and, of course, could be a little dense at times.

"All I want is Ianto." Clark muttered.

Ianto laughed. "Clark they have no idea about your 'heritage'. They think I've turned you gay and one of them will be the woman to put you back on the 'straight' and narrow."

Chloe ginned. "Technically he's bisexual. Clark's dated both sexes."

XXXXX

After a short trip they arrived back at the farm. Chloe pushed Clark off to the caves while she took Ianto into the house and explained things to Mr and Mrs Kent.

Ianto hoped that everything was going to be ok. This was a first for all of them. He was amazed how mentally and physically he was dealing with this situation.

Mrs Kent insisted that Ianto sit down and covered him with a throw.

Chloe frowned and walked over to the window and sighed. She recognised that car, it was Lois' and she could see too people in it. Lana and Lois. They had obviously set up a challenge with each other to see who would get Clark first.

"Mrs Kent." Chloe called out.

"What is it Chloe?" Martha asked wiping her hands on a towel.

"It's Lois and Lana." Chloe said as she walked over to the sofa and helped Ianto into a sitting position.

"Oh dear, well let's try and get rid of them as quickly as possible."

There was a knock at the door, Mrs Kent smiled at them both and walked over to it.

"It'll be ok Ianto." Chloe whispered. "We'll find out what is going on." Well she hoped that they would.

Lana and Lois were both disappointed to find out that Clark wasn't there. Lois frowned as she watched Chloe and Mrs Kent fuss over Ianto.

Something was very off about this. "Is there something wrong with you Ianto?" Lois asked wondering if somehow she could use this to help her get closer to Clark.

"He's just a little under the weather, it'll pass." Mrs Kent replied with a bright smile.

"Eventually." Ianto mumbled trying desperately not to think about the birth.

Chloe smothered a laugh.

The door opened and in walked Clark a look of concern on his handsome face. He pasted a smile on as soon as he saw that they had guests.

The two women smiled and walked across to him. Mrs Kent intercepted them.

"I'm sorry girls but I've got a lot to do today." She said.

"I can help Mrs Kent." Lana offered.

"Me too." Lois jumped in.

"It's kind of you two to offer but you know what they say about too many cooks. I have Clark, Chloe and Ianto to help me."

Lana and Lois looked at each other with confusion as they were ushered out of the house.

Chloe stood by the window waving at them until they car disappeared. They had to be careful not to be overheard.

"So Clark what's the verdict?" Ianto asked.

"Well it seems that you will be inheriting some of the babies' powers while they are inside of you. As soon as they are born you will back to your normal self." Clark explained.

"Did they tell you what powers?" Ianto asked.

"We don't know, also because they were born here they might have abilities that I don't yet."

Ianto placed his head in his hands that was all he needed.

Chapter Seven

Ianto was glad that they were moving to Metropolis. He had to stay in most of the time while learning to control some of the abilities that suddenly appeared. Ianto had control of the heat vision, well kind off.

It was a good thing that he couldn't hurt Clark. The amount of times his younger lover had set it off. Clark thought it was great, he knew exactly what to do and what to wear to push Ianto's buttons.

It, also, helped Clark, not get over, but to control the jealousy better. He was going to miss the Kent's.

Chloe he would see as she worked with Lois at the daily planet.

Ianto shook his head Lois and Lana still hadn't given up chasing Clark.

"Ianto are you ready?" Mrs Kent called out.

Ianto walked over smiling and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss being here." He whispered.

"We'll if you need me just call you aren't that far away and I look forward to meeting your friends from Wales."

"I can't wait for you to meet Tosh."

There place in Metropolis was now ready. Ianto knew it would be a mixture of what they wanted and what they needed.

There was an alarm that Ianto carried with him; if he pressed it a beeping sound that only Clark could hear would be activated.

The other surprise was that Chloe had put a good word in for Clark and now he was working at the Daily Planet.

Chloe would call him and tell all about Lois failed attempts at Clark. It seemed that his other half was frustrating both Lana and Lois. It had become less about his lover and more about the competition between the two women.

Ianto was desperate to work but he couldn't while he was pregnant and he had no idea what was going to happen after the babies were born.

If Lex came back maybe he could work for the young billionaire. That way the children could come with him.

XXXXX

Oliver Queen looked over the buildings of Metropolis. He'd found out that Lionel Luthor had killed his parents and he was going to make the older man pay.

Originally he was going to go after Lex, after all they hated each other at Excelsior and it seemed the thing to do but after looking into it seemed that Lex had changed.

He'd started his own company and no longer talked to his father. Lex was leading his life on the straight and narrow.

Then, of course, there was Lucas. Oliver smiled. That young man was trying desperately to be another Lionel but was always in the shadow of Lex.

Lucas didn't have the brains Lex did. The younger Luthor was just a simple thug with money.

XXXXX

Lionel watched Lucas in the monitor.

Lucas was definitely dangerous, in a physically way but he had no finesse. If only he could be more refined and attempted to use his brains.

Lionel knew that Lucas would not be able to run the company, maybe into the ground but that would be it.

"Come back Lex, my son. All is forgiven." He whispered. "If not willingly then by force."

XXXXX

"Chloe?" Lois muttered poking her cousin in the arm.

"What is it Lois?" Chloe said turning around.

"That's Lucas Luthor, co-owner of the Daily Planet." Lois said with a smile, standing up she walks over to him.

Lucas looked her up and down. She was making it too easy. He could take her to bed just like that. He liked a challenge. Just then something caught his eye.

Tall, dark and handsome was a perfect description of him. Lucas watched as the stranger walked over and hugged a petite blonde. His eyes narrowed.

Lucas stalked over to them, ignoring Lois who was still talking behind him.

"Hi," Lucas said. "I'm Lucas Luthor."

Clark didn't like this man was looking at him. Like he was a piece of meat.

He pasted a smile onto his face. "You're Lex's half brother."

Lucas' smile vanished. "You know my brother?"

Clark frowned he didn't see why that was a problem. "Yes, he's my best friend."

Lucas realised who this man was, he should have taken more interest in what Lionel was talking about and at least looked at the photos. "You're Clark Kent."

Clark turned back to Chloe.

She grinned at him. "So you and Ianto are all moved in?"

"Yep, the place is amazing." Clark said laughing.

"You and Lex aren't?" Lucas waved his hand around.

"Aren't what?" Clark's voice took on coldness to it.

"Fucking." Lucas said succinctly.

"No, as I said he's my best friend."

"This Ianto person, he's a he right?"

"Ianto is my partner." Clark could feel the anger rising, if he did anything or say anything about Ianto he was going to have to hurt him.

Lucas wanted Clark, he knew at one point Lex did as well but nothing obviously happened. This was the one thing he could have that Lex never did. First things first he would have to find out who this Ianto person was.

XXXXX

Ianto walked down the street, he did like Metropolis. It did have his favourite attraction. Clark.

Suddenly he bumped into someone; he should have really taken notice of where he was walking.

"I'm sorry..." Ianto stuttered to a stop as he looked into the face of a handsome man, tall with blonde hair. The young Welshman's eyes started to get warm. He turned and looked down an alley as a pile of boxes suddenly caught on fire.

"Well who are you?" The man asked. "I'm Oliver Queen."

Chapter Eight

"I'm Ianto Jones and I need to go." He stuttered avoiding the good looking man.

Oliver frowned in confusion; he had no idea why Ianto wouldn't look at him. There was definitely something strange going on.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ianto Jones." Oliver said softly.

"You too Mr Queen." Ianto muttered looking down at his shoes. They really did need a polish. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled.

Oliver stood and stared, a look of surprise still on his handsome face. "So, Ianto, where are you going?" Oliver said, quickly following Ianto as he walked away.

Ianto stopped at the corner and waited. "A friend will be by soon to pick me up."

"I can give you a lift anywhere you want to go?" Oliver offered.

"No that's fine, they shouldn't be long." Ianto hoped that Chloe made Clark stay and not use his abilities.

Oliver couldn't understand why Ianto wouldn't look at him. It was definitely a strange reaction.

A small red car pulled up and a blonde jumped out and rushed to Ianto's side.

"Ianto." She said hugging him.

"Let's go Chloe, please." Ianto begged. "It was nice meeting you Mr Queen."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed as she stared at the billionaire.

"You too Ianto and your." He paused, "girlfriend?"

Chloe looked back at Ianto and took in the embarrassed look, she realised what had happened and was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She said to Oliver. "Ianto, I'll take you home and I'll explain to Clark when I get back to the Planet."

Oliver watched them carefully, they did care about each other but there was nothing romantic in the way they reacted to each other. Chloe and this man Clark obviously worked at the Daily Planet, at least that was something for him to start with.

"Thanks Chloe." Ianto whispered. "Mr Queen." Ianto said politely as he got into the car.

Oliver continued to stand there until the car disappeared from view.

"Who are you Mr Jones?" Oliver said to himself.

XXXXX

Ianto lay on the bed, eyes closed. He hated this, not having control of his own body. He couldn't wait for the birth.

He shook his head, he couldn't believe he was praying for the birth to hurry up and arrive.

XXXXX

Clark was forced to stay at work by Chloe. He had only just started this job so he couldn't disappear straight away.

Lucas had stayed and just watched him, which was creepy all on its own. Clark had to fight his instinct, to go to his mate, to protect him.

Clark growled at the thought of the man who had set of Ianto's heat vision. He knew logically that Ianto couldn't help it.

The Kryptonian side of him wanted to kill anyone who set it off and he wanted hide Ianto away so no one but him could see him.

Ianto would find a way to kill him if he tried that.

XXXXX

"Hey Oliver." A male voice called out.

Oliver turned and smiled at AC. He had help save the other man's life, so Oliver recruited him in his fight to help people.

"Hello AC." Oliver turned and pasted on a smile.

AC stood and looked for a moment there was something of kilter about Oliver.

"What's up?" He asked hoping that Oliver would tell him and maybe he could help.

"I met someone interesting today." Oliver mumbled.

"Oh yeah, who?" AC asked.

"Ianto Jones."

AC laughed. "Ianto was by himself?"

Oliver turned suddenly. "You know him?"

"I met him in Smallville, saved his life actually. I would have made a play for him but Chloe said that Clark would not be happy."

"Clark who?" Oliver asked.

"Clark Kent, his partner. Ollie give it up they are serious, very serious."

"Chloe, tiny, petite and blonde."

"Yes how did you know?" AC asked.

"She came and picked him up." Oliver sighed.

"How did he look?" AC grinned.

"A bit overweight but there was something about his face and in his eyes."

"Ianto's put on weight?" AC couldn't see that happening.

Oliver sat down at his computer it was time to do a little research into Clark Kent and Ianto Jones.

Chapter Nine

Lois jumped up from her desk and hugged Clark. The young man was staring down at his cell in confusion why had Chloe needed to stay with Ianto for a while. He would have to wait until she got back to find out because neither of them had answered his call or text messages.

"Isn't this great?" Lois said nudging Clark's shoulder with her hip.

Clark looked at her with confusion. "Isn't what great?"

Lois opened her mouth to answer when Chloe walked in. Clark was on his feet walking over to her. Lois close on his heels.

"Hey Clark, I stayed with Ianto and had lunch with him." Chloe moved her eyes to behind him, he turned and there was Lois.

He knew that Chloe couldn't say anything at the moment.

Lois made a face. "Why are you still with him? Look at you Clark and look at him. He's let himself go."

Chloe and Clark looked at each other smiling. Lois hated feeling left out.

"So Lois you were saying something just now." Clark turned to her, wanting to get off the subject of Ianto so they didn't have to explain anything.

"Oh yes we're all invited to a party being held by Queen Industries. We all have personal invites from Oliver Queen himself."

Chloe's face fell; this was not a good thing. After what Ianto had said happened she was guessing Mr Queen wanted to find out more about Ianto. This was not going to go over well with Clark.

"Is it just us?" Chloe asked just to make sure.

"No we can bring dates." Lois said turning to Clark.

"Well can I go with you and Ianto?" Chloe asked jumping in before Lois could say anything.

Clark turned to his best friend and smiled knowing what she was doing. "Sounds like a plan to me. What about you Lois, who are you thinking of going with?"

Lois pouted and then saw Lucas. "I'm going to ask Mr Luthor." She rushed across to him.

Chloe and Clark watched on. There was something about Lucas that made his skin crawl. He hoped that he would say no and Lois could find someone else.

Just then the two looked across at Clark.

Clark turned shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"So what about Ianto?" Clark asked.

"Ummm his heat vision happened." She whispered.

Clark clenched his hands at his side and took a deep breath, "Do we know who started the heat vision?"

"Well….." Chloe stuttered to a stop.

"Chloe?"

"It was Oliver Queen." She said quickly.

"As in the Oliver Queen who has surprisingly sent us invites with guests to his party. That Oliver Queen."

"Uhh yeah that would be the one. I know Ianto would love to go but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?" Clark asked frowning, the only person he would think of taking was the man he loved.

"Oliver Queen in a suit, a lot of rich, famous and good looking men dressed in suits. Ianto Jones and his heat vision need I say more." Chloe pointed out.

Clark sighed. "You do have a point."

"Who has a point?" Lois asked closely followed by Lucas.

"Ianto hasn't been feeling a 100% so he may not make it." Clark muttered ignoring, or trying to ignore Lucas.

"That's a shame." Lucas said. "You could go with…"

"He's going with me." Chloe answered quickly.

Lucas frowned. "Are you Clark?"

Clark turned to him. "Yes I am, even if Ianto can come Chloe will be with us." He said simply.

Lucas glared at the petite woman.

Chloe smiled sweetly back putting her arm through Clark's.

Clark looked down at her and grinned he was so glad that she was here to run interference and help with Ianto when needed.

He couldn't wait for the twins to meet Auntie Chloe.

XXXXX

Ianto hated this, he hated it. He couldn't go to a party, which he really would have loved to gone to because of his heat vision and Oliver Queen or any other gorgeous men that might be there.

His heat vision had gone off as soon as he saw Clark in his suit. Clark just grinned at him loving the fact he could still do that to his lover.

XXXXX

"Mr Kent, Ms Sullivan." Oliver Queen said as he walked over to them looking around.

Clark glowered until Chloe elbowed him.

"Hello Mr Queen." She said politely as Clark grunted a hello.

Oliver looked around and couldn't see Ianto anywhere.

"So..." Oliver started beeping from his pocket stopped him. Pulling out his cell he glanced down. "I'm so I have to deal with this if you'll excuse me."

Clark's super hearing heard screaming.

"Chloe." He muttered indicating his ears.

"Go." She whispered showing him with her hands.

Clark bent down and kissed her cheek before walking out the building.

As soon as it was clear he ran to where the woman needed help. He was just in time to see a man dressed in green leather save her. The woman thanked him and ran off. As she disappeared some more men appeared Clark was still in the shadow only the archer in green could see his face.

The archer released an arrow it was deflected back to them, to Clark who caught it in his hand. Using his eyes Clark set a pile of rubbish next to them on fire. The men ran off in fear.

"I'm the Green Arrow." There was a slight stutter as he gazed at the other man.

Clark used his x-ray vision and took a step back. "Oliver Queen."

Oliver frowned turned of his voice box, flipped back his hood and took of his glasses. "Mr Kent do you mind telling me how you knew it was me?"

Chapter Ten

Clark stuttered for a moment, a slight flush of embarrassment covering his skin. "It doesn't really matter does it?"

Oliver raised one of his eyebrows. "There's more to you then meets the eye Clark Kent."

"Well we do have one thing in common?" Clark said and paused just for a moment. "We're helping people."

"In that case make that two things." Oliver said with a laugh.

"What's the other thing?" Clark wanted to know watching Oliver closely.

"We both have things to hide."

"Yes we do." Clark ducked his head.

"But who has the most to lose?" Clark watched as Clark turned, his shoulders stiffening ever so slightly. "Say hello to Ianto for me."

Clark stopped suddenly as if he had been frozen to the spot, like slow motion he turned and stared at the good looking billionaire. A flash of red lighting up his green eyes like flames dancing across emeralds. "Ianto's mine." His voice was as dark as a black hole.

Oliver made himself stand his ground he couldn't back down. There was darkness in that look and he hoped that Ianto hadn't or wouldn't be hurt if Clark ever got angry. He would stick around just to make sure that everything was fine.

XXXXX

Ianto looked up as Clark stormed into their house. Clark walked over to Ianto gently pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly trying to show how much he loved the older man.

Ianto pulled away looking a little glazed. "What's happened Clark?"

"I met Oliver Queen, he was dressed up."

"Dressed up like how in a tux or like Sportacus?" Ianto muttered.

Clark looked at him in confusion. "Like who?"

Ianto laughed. "Never mind, how was he dressed up?"

"You've heard about the Green Arrow?"

"Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, well that is interesting and somewhat surprising."

"Why surprising?"

"Come on Clark how many millionaires place dress up in something that could be in a fetish club and spends money on toys?" Ianto said with a laugh.

"True." Clark replied still holding on to his lover.

"So what got you all bothered?"

"We talked about we both had something to hide and then he said to say hello to you."

"Oh Clark, we've talked about this." Ianto shook his head and then moved closer wrapping his arms around Clark's neck and laying a head on a strong shoulder.

XXXXX

Lucas Luthor stared through the binoculars at the two men. Normally their curtains were shut but not tonight. His hands clenched around the black material, knuckles white with the effort.

Clark Kent was going to be his and nothing was going to stop that. There were a few things to get out of the way and first in that list was Ianto Jones.

XXXXX

It had been another long day at the daily planet with Lois; Clark wanted her to leave him alone. The only times that she did that was when Lucas was around but he was another problem Clark could just feel him staring at him all the time. It made his skin crawl it was just creepy, really creepy.

XXXXX

Ianto yawned he was always so tired. His hand lay over his stomach as it twitched. "I still hate to think this but I can't wait for you two to come out."

Suddenly something black covered his head; he felt a needle go into his arm. Nausea threatened his insides. What a time for the kids not to use their abilities when he needed it the most. His eyes felt heavy, the slowly closed and the last thing he heard was a voice.

"Clark Kent is mine."

XXXXX

Lex picked up his cell, listening his face paled. Tosh walked over to him a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as he put the phone away he looked at her.

"What is it Lex?" She asked.

"Someone's taken Ianto."

"Oh my god no."

"Don't worry I'm going over, we'll get him back. I'll keep in contact." Lex told bending down to give her kiss.

"You don't need to I'm coming with you." Tosh said.

"So I am I." They both turned and saw Jack standing there. "Look I still care about Ianto; I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I'm coming too." Gwen said not wanting to let Jack go by himself.

"Why don't we all go, I want to check on Ianto anyway especially once we get him back." Owen said smiling.

Lex nodded in agreement.

"Ok boys and girls let's close up Torchwood." Jack ordered.

XXXXX

Chloe stood there with Clark holding him when Oliver walked into the Daily Planet. Lois and Lucas were standing there watching them, a smirk on the man's face.

Clark looked down at Chloe and walked over to Oliver pulling him away so no one could over hear them.

"What's going on Clark?"

"I need your help Oliver." Clark said simply.

"What's happened?"

"Someone's taken Ianto; we have to find him immediately. Lex and Ianto's friends are on their way over but I need all the help I can get."

"He'll be fine; he's a healthy young man. Well he could use to lose a bit of weight. AC was amazed when I said Ianto put on weight."

"You know AC, of course you. There is something else you need to know?"

"What?"

"Ianto's pregnant." Clark said simply

Chapter Eleven

"He's what?" Oliver said his brown eyes wide with shock.

"Ianto's pregnant." Clark said again his hands clenching at his sides.

"Ok, I'm confused. I'm guessing you're the ummmm other father I guess. So how did it happen?" Oliver paused as Clark looked at him. "Well I know sort of how it….."

Clark laughed as Oliver stopped talking. "I'm an alien."

"An…?" Oliver rubbed his hand over his now tired eyes. "Ok can I help with your friends?"

"No Lex will do that and only he is my friend the others are Ianto's friends sort of." Clark mumbled.

"Clark if it is going to cause a problem you need to tell me." Oliver said quietly and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Jack his ex boss and his well ex. He wasn't happy that Ianto and I got together."

"Did Ianto sleep with you while with Jack?" Oliver looked at Clark he didn't seem the kind of man that would do that.

"No Jack had with another colleague on their anniversary and the night before Ianto had to come to America and talk to an alien."

"You." Oliver said smiling. "Why did he want to talk to an alien?" Ianto's life seemed more confusing than anyone's he had ever met.

"That you would have to ask Ianto about, if we find him in time?" Clark looked down at his shoes.

Oliver could see how young Clark was in so many ways; it looked like he was going to burst into tears. "We'll find him and both and your baby will be fine." The billionaire made a promise that he would make sure that they were all ok.

"Babies." Clark mumbled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Ianto is carrying twins, a boy and a girl."

"Come on Clark let's go back to my place and we will start the search. Get as much ready as we can for when Lex and your friends come back."

Clark nodded and followed Oliver.

XXXXX

Lex stared at Tosh as the climbed out of the private jet.

"Clark is with Oliver Queen?" He asked again.

Tosh placed her hands on her hips. "How many more times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry Tosh, I haven't seen Oliver since we were at Excelsior together and we weren't what you would call friends. Let's go." Lex called out to the others as they got into the limo that was waiting for them

"So where first?" Gwen asked.

"Let's head straight to Oliver's, the driver will take our things to the hotel and get them sorted."

Owen grinned. "Ah this is a life I could get use to."

XXXXX

Oliver watched as Clark walked the floor. Chloe looked down at her hands trying to not to cry.

The door opened and in walked Lex followed by whom Oliver were Ianto's friends.

"Clark." Tosh called out and ran into his arms tears finally falling from her eyes. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No but Oliver, Chloe and I have a few thoughts."

Jack stormed forward grabbing Clark. "This is your entire fault." He yelled.

"Yes it is." Clark whispered.

Chapter Twelve

Lex shook his head as he walked over to the two men.

"This is not getting us anywhere and Jack didn't you get Ianto into a few dangerous situations yourself?"

"I wouldn't if he was carrying my children." Jack continued to glare at Clark.

"Well Ianto was here not out and about what exactly you think you could have done differently. If you know Ianto as well as you say you would, he would have hated being treated like a china doll and hidden away. I am guessing he is currently out for the count." Chloe looked at him placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Jack let Clark go and turning to the petite blonde.

"He has some Kryptonian powers while carrying the twins. He also doesn't have control of them so we would see some disasters happening. Those kids are protecting their mummy." Chloe grinned.

"I'll head back to my office and use what I can from Queen Industries." Ollie nodded briefly to Lex and then turned back to Clark. "We'll find them, I have a colleague that will want to help, and you've already met him." Ollie what for everyone to look at him and then he grinned. "His name is AC."

Chloe laughed. "You know AC?"

"Yeah I do. Keep in touch." With that Oliver walked out of the door.

Lex grabbed his laptop and set it up on a desk. "I'll do what I can from here."

XXXXX

Lucas walked into the Daily Planet and frowned he was sure Clark would have come in here and used their resources to look for his lover. There was no one not even the blonde pain in the arse her name was Claire or something? He had no interest in her apart from the fact she was always getting in between him and Clark.

"Lucas." Lois walked towards him.

"Miss Lane." His said between gritted teeth. He had nice to her once and now she wouldn't leave him alone, especially when Clark ignored her. It seems there was a line of people that wanted tall, dark and gorgeous. The one that only mattered was him.

"I keep telling you call me Lois." She ran a hand down his arm.

He pulled away. "Lois, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." With that he turned and headed towards his office.

As soon he gets to his office he locks the door and brings out a tape recorder with a smile he picks up the phone.

XXXXX

Clark sits with his head in his hands. His hearing as open as he can make it all he needed was just one little sound from Ianto. Then Clark could find him.

The telephone started to ring Chloe walked over and put it on speakerphone.

"Clark Kent, I will tell you what I want if you want to get Ianto Jones back. You will be given an address, you will go hear alone. A blindfold will be sitting on the side next to the door. Once you have that on you will then be escorted to another where you will be stripped." Clark's mouth opened in shock and he turned to look at Lex. He could see his best friend holding on to his anger as they continued to listen. "You will then be taken to a bed. I will then arrive and prepare you, then fuck you. You will be here for 48hrs in which I will do anything to you I want. After that Ianto Jones will be returned. I will give you 24 hours to think about this." The phone clicked off.

"Clark you're not going to do this." Lex walked over to the young man.

"If it gets Ianto back, I'll do anything." Clark whispered Chloe took one arm and Tosh the other.

"What will Ianto say once he knows that you allowed yourself to get raped for him and that is IF and it is a big if they do what you ask." Lex started to pace. "Someone took Ianto so they could fuck you Clark. Nothing about what you are? Where Ianto use to work? It has to be someone who knows you? Someone who has seen you?"

"Why me, I'm nothing special to look at?" Clark's face full of surprise.

"One day Clark I am going to check the mirror you have been looking in, because you definitely don't see what the rest of us do." Lex shook his head. "Let's put our heads together and make a list of people that Clark has met who would know about Ianto."

XXXXX

Ianto's eyes slowly opened a couple of men laughing just in the dark so he couldn't see who they were.

"Why he stuck us out here in this old lead room I have no idea." One voice muttered.

"He said it was the most out of the way and empty place he could find. It would take an army to get in here." Another one said

"My girlfriend loves unusual jewellery. I found this rock and though I could get a ring made from it." He chuckles as he opens the box.

Ianto screams. The three men stand as their prisoner falls to the ground in agony just catching a glimpse of the green glowing rock.

Chapter Thirteen

Chloe had headed straight to the Daily Planet to use their resources. Even if it meant losing her job this was more important, much more important. They had to find Ianto and they had to find him quickly.

XXXXX

Lois stood at Lucas' door. Something had seemed a little odd about the way he had run off. She had to know, so here she was listening with a smile on his face. Suddenly Lucas moved within the office heading towards the door. Turning around she ran down to her desk and bumped into Chloe.

"Hey Chloe." Lois said almost jumping on the spot.

Chloe really didn't have the time for this but knew her cousin. The quicker she asked, the quicker she could get back to the search.

"What has got you so excited?" Chloe asked feigning interest.

"I was listening at Lucas' door. I think he likes me."

Chloe shook her head it was obvious that he was interested in Clark. "How do you know that?"

"Well I only heard part of the conversation." Lois stared and seeing the confused look on Chloe's face. "Well, we had just been talking and he ran off. It seemed a little strange with the flirting we were doing. So I went and listened at his door."

"So what did you hear?" Chloe asked trying to hurry her cousin along.

"I think he is planning an exciting night for us. He talked about being hidden, where no one knew. A bed, 48 hrs and a blindfold." Lois finished blushing ever so slightly. "Lucas did try and change his voice. It was as if he were embarrassed to let anyone know what he was doing. Isn't that so cute?"

Chloe stared at Lois not sure how to reply to that. At this point in time she was so glad that Lois was nosey. Lucas should have been there first thought. Once he found out Clark and Lex were best friends and all the attempts he made to pick Clark up. He definitely wasn't a man that took no for an answer, especially someone who was a no one to him.

"I've got to go Lois and you know you can't let Lucas know what you overheard." Chloe warned the last thing she wanted was for Lois to be in danger.

"I know I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Lois said with a huge smile.

Chloe looked up and saw Lucas looking down at her. As soon as she saw him heading down towards them she headed off.

"Got to go, leads to chase, stories to get published." Chloe pasted a smile on her face.

Lucas' eyes narrowed with suspicion as he watched the little blonde dynamo run out as if here tail were on fire.

XXXXX

Lex glared at his cell. He couldn't believe that Lucas would do something this stupid. Well actually he could. He put his cell on speaker as he continued to type.

"Found it." Oliver said over the line.

"Ianto." Clark whispered waiting for the address as soon as he heard it Lex felt a breeze at his neck.

Lex turned around. "Clark!" He yelled. "Damn it." That stupid alien had gone.

"AC there's water nearby. You will be able to get their quicker than us." Oliver received confirmation from AC. "Lex I'll pick up Chloe, can you come in the limo in case we need to lay Ianto out?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I'll be right behind you. I'll keep Lucas busy so he doesn't interrupt our rescue mission." Lex muttered.

"How are you going to do that?" Oliver asked.

"By calling our father and let him know what his protégé is up to. You know what Lionel Luthor thinks of the image of Luthocorp."

Oliver chuckled. "I'm glad we both changed Lex and for the better."

"Me too Oliver. See you all soon." Lex hoped that Ianto and the twins were going to be ok. With that he dialled his father's number.

XXXXX

"Lex what a surprise son, what can I do for you?" Lionel asked as he leaned back into his chair. This could be the call that he had been waiting for.

"Do you know what Lucas is up to?" Lex's voice echoed around the office.

Or maybe it wasn't that call.

"What is he up to?" Lionel asked sounding bored.

"You mean the kidnapping of a partner of one of the employees at the Daily Plant." Lex asked.

Lionel sat forward in his chair suddenly. "Why would he do that?"

"I am so glad you asked dad. So he can blackmail the employee to giving himself up. In other words so Lucas can rape him."

"Oh god." Lionel muttered feeling a headache coming on. "Why does this interest you?" Deep down he knew what was coming.

"Because," Lex drawled out slowly and angrily, "the person he wants to have sex with happens to be my best friend. Deal with him now; if you don't I will and then who will you leave your precious Luthorcorp to." With that Lex hung up.

"Stupid idiot." Lionel always knew that Lucas would always be second best to Lex. His youngest son was a thug, but kidnapping Kent's partner so he could for the young man to have sex with him was disgusting.

He had to get Lucas out of Metropolis, out of America while he sorted this out. He smiled briefly Lex was definitely his son and would do what he promised. Hopefully Lex had found the missing person and that was why he called to give them to go to the rescue.

First thing Lionel needed to do was send security to the Planet so Lucas could not go anywhere.

XXXXX

Clark opened the lead lined down and was assaulted by the feel of green Kryptonite. The veins in his arms he could see where going that bright green colour. He felt the pain and nausea. He collapsed to the ground; he looked around and saw Ianto lying still on the floor.

Too still.

Chapter Fourteen

AC pushed himself out of the water, slowly his eyes searching in case of any enemies. He waited just for a moment before he ran to the small lead-lined building that he was told about. The door was opening, two men were smirking at a writhing Clark Kent. A green jewel glittered in one of the thugs hands.

"Fuck." AC ran straight at them as fast and has hard as he could. Using his strength to take them down before they could do anything. While the two men were trying to catch up with what had happened he slammed them into the walls knocking them unconscious.

Glancing into the centre of the room his saw Ianto deathly still on the floor. Even concentrating he could see the young man's chest was barely moving. Grabbing the Kryptonite he ran outside and threw it as far as he could with every inch of strength that he had.

As he turned around Clark had vanished there was only one place that he was going to be. AC walked back into the derelict building and there was Clark on the floor cradling Ianto softly and sobbing.

"Ianto please be ok." Clark begged.

"Clark is he?" AC stopped suddenly not sure if he actually wanted to know.

Clark looked up his green eyes glittering, his lashes wet with tears. "He's still breathing, so are the babies."

AC turned at the sound of vehicles. He slowly poked his head out of the door to see if they were friend or foe. There was a sleek black limousine with a Luthor plate. As soon as it stopped the door opened before the driver could do it.

"What's going on?" Lex asked as soon as he saw AC.

"They had Kryptonite, I don't think they knew what it was. Ianto is still unconscious. Clark says that they are all breathing. He's in there." AC said pointing.

"Let's get Ianto into the limo." Oliver said as soon as he climbed out of the vehicle he had arrived in. He turned to his ex-nemesis for Excelsior. "Where are we taking them Lex? I am guessing you have somewhere in mind since we can't go to a hospital."

"Are you all coming?" Lex asked.

"In this case I think it would be best. Your brother may have set something else up." Oliver said simply. "We can keep them occupied while you help Clark with Ianto."

"Ok, I'll go and get Clark." Lex walked into the building his heart hurting for his best friend.

"Lex." Clark choked out. "Ianto's..."

"We'll get him to the caves. Clark pick him up and put him in the limo. There is oxygen and medical supplies in there if we need them."

"I can run with him it will be quicker." Clark reached over picked Ianto up and stood.

"No Clark we don't know if that will make things worse. Trust me?"

"Ok Lex, whatever you think is best."

XXXXX

Clark cradled Ianto in the limo.

"Clark." Ianto choked out.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. It's all my fault." Clark sobbed.

"I love you Clark. I always will. Take care of them." Ianto placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Clark." Chloe's eyes were wide with fear.

"He's still breathing, it's slow but still there. The babies are alive as well." Clark's gaze never left Ianto's face, one hand was holding his loves and the other was resting on the bump.

"You'll have your family Clark." Lex said promising in a tone that no force in the universe would dare defy. "Chloe when we get back I'm sending you straight to the Kent's."

"Of course." Chloe knew that her friend was going to need everyone who cared for him and knew at a time like this.

For Clark it felt as everything were standing still, his hands itched to pick up Ianto and run there knowing it would only be a couple of seconds.

"We're here Mr Luthor." The driver finally announced.

"Thank you Mitchell, please can you take Ms Sullivan to the Kent's and then bring them all back here." Lex ordered.

"Yes sir."

The door opened and Lex climbed out followed by Clark who leant back into the limo and picked up Ianto.

Oliver was right behind them in his car, he was accompanied by AC.

"AC you go with Chloe and make sure everything is ok at Clark's parents. I'll stay here and keep an eye out." Oliver ordered.

"Ok Ollie." AC said and climbed into the limo after Chloe.

"Thank you Oliver." Lex turned and followed Clark into the caves.

"Lex can you?" Clark nodded at the wall.

"Of course where is it?" Lex asked.

"Outside jacket, left pocket."

Lex reached in an grabbed the small item. He placed the key into the slot and suddenly a bright light appeared..

XXXXX

Lois looked in confusion when Lucas went to leave security had stopped him and escorted him back to his office. They had then stood outside making sure that he could not leave. Lois had idea what was going on and she was unable to go in and see him to find out. Her reporters instincts were on overload.

The elevator pinged as it stopped on their floor. Lois turned to see who it was and out walked Lionel Luthor.

"Mr Luthor." Lois walked over to him. "Why have you detained you son?"

Lionel laughed. "Miss Lane he's in his office I hardly call that locking him up."

"Your security lackeys won't let him leave."

Lionel looked at her. "Did you ever consider for one minute that it was for his own protect," he paused. "I didn't think so." With that he turned away and headed straight for the office.

XXXXX

Jonathan and Martha both rushed out as soon as they heard they vehicle come up the drive. Ever since Clark had called them and explained what was going on they had been out of their minds with worry. They stood waiting until it stopped. A good looking, tall, blonde man climbed out. Somehow he seemed familiar to them. Just behind him came Chloe as soon as they saw her they rushed to talk to the young woman.

"What's happened?" Martha asked.

"Is Ianto ok?" Jonathan added.

"He's alive and so are the babies." Chloe said quickly.

"Mr and Mrs Kent please come with us. My name is Oliver Queen. We'll take you to your son now.

Jonathan rushed inside to grab their coats. It was obvious Ianto was not out of the words and Clark would need them there. He hated to think if anything happened to Ianto or the twins. Clark would be devastated.

XXXXX

"Lucas what have you been up to." Lionel opened in the door smirking as he sauntered across to his son. The door closed behind him.

Lucas turned to look at his father. He knew he was in deep trouble but it could be for numerous reasons. He would have to wait until dad gave something away.

"What is it now dad?" Lucas asked with a faked board tone.

"In my day when you liked someone you asked them out."

Lucas paled, he turned slightly and hoped he managed to keep the surprised look of his face.

"Planning on dating are you?"

"Lucas, did you honestly thing that this plan to get Clark Kent would actually work. That I wouldn't hear about it?" Lionel's voice was smug.

Lucas forced himself not to lose his temper it wouldn't get him anywhere. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to act dumb there are just some things that come naturally to you." Lionel stopped. "Lex called." He want to see his youngest son's reaction.

Lucas snarled. "Did Mr Perfect think that if he gave you the information you would invite him back to the family."

"He wouldn't need to ask he is always welcome. Lex does not work that way, he has brains and used them. He has his own company and a successful one what about you? Have you made a name for yourself, apart from being a thug, planning a kidnapping and rape."

"This has nothing to do with you." Lucas shouted. He hated the fact that he could get out of Lex's shadow and he wasn't the one that bailed.

"Everything you do reflects on Luthorcorp and myself. I will not let you cause an incident because you couldn't keep it your pants and have a lousy personality so you had to blackmail a farm boy like Clark Kent."

"You can talk, look at the things you have done."

Lionel smirked. "I have cleaned up my own messes and make sure that I never get caught. Lucas, you're not in Lex's league and never will be. If you were even a little bit capable I would not have needed to step in."

"I am fucking capable."

"Security will escort you to the penthouse. You will pack and then be on the next flight to Europe. I will let you know where you are going once you get to the airport. I think some more training will be required."

"I'm not going." Lucas pouted.

"Yes, you are and you're not four years old my boy. Don't make me force you. If you can't deal with Lex, you definitely can't take me on. I can disown you quiet easily. I always have contingency plans. Shall we go?"

XXXXX

Jack hated this he didn't understand why he had to wait in Metropolis. He should have been one of the first ones included in on the rescue mission. Gwen shook her head as she watched Jack.

"I should be there." He muttered.

"Shut up Jack," Gwen rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was worried about Ianto, but unlike Jack who wanted to be there hero her concern was that Ianto and the babies be found safe and alive. Jack wanted some way to do something so that Ianto would forgive him. She had made so many mistakes, Gwen hoped that Ianto would accept her apology and that she hadn't left things too late.

Jack just glared at her.

Tosh's phone beeped and they all looked over at her. She had stayed there in case Lex had needed her to do anything. She was also there to keep an eye on Jack so she could send a warning if it was necessary.

"They found Ianto." Tosh explained as she stared at her phone reading the message. They are on their way to get him help."

Jack waited for a moment to see if there was more. "Well where are they?"

"Lex will let us know when Ianto is being taken care off." Tosh desperately wanted out of there to see Ianto for herself. She saw the way Gwen had been looking at Jack and could see that the other woman was getting sick of this, just like Tosh was herself.

Jack watched as Tosh headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"The ladies, is that all right with you?" Tosh muttered and without waiting for an answer she headed out.

XXXXX

"Don't worry Tosh I will arrange a distraction and a car will be waiting for you. As soon as you hear the commotion get outside."

"Is Tosh ok?"Clark asked.

"She's fine, Jack is driving her insane and she's needs to see Ianto." Lex explained..

Ianto will be glad to see her as well." Clark prayed that something could be done. He was starting to feel as if Ianto were fading away from him.

"Welcome my son." Jor'el's voice echoed around the fortress.

"Ianto needs your help." Clark begged.

The fortress warmed up quickly Jor'el liked to test people with the cold. This was not the time if the young man was ill. A glass table came up from the ground.

"Please lay him on here." Jor'el asked once Clark had done that light's travelled up and down his body.

"Well?" Clark waited as long as he could.

Chapter Fifteen

"The Kryptonite attacked the children and in return hurt Ianto. They took from him to survive but Ianto willed it to them. It was not unwilling. They are all weak and need time to heal. His body is unable to take any more stress." Jor'el explained.

"What will happen if there is?" Lex asked they needed to have all the information at hand.

"He would go into early labour and none of them would survive."

"No!" Clark sobbed

"What do you suggest Jor'el?" Lex asked as he pulled Clark into his hands and held him.

"Ianto must go into stasis for the rest of the pregnancy. It will give them the time to heal and no one would be able to get to them and therefore no stress."

"Will they survive then?" Lex asked

"Baring any unexplained complications then yes."

Clark choked. "Normal complications?"

"Anything that could happen in an pregnancy. It will not be because of this."

Lex smiled at Clark. "Can we wake Ianto up and explain everything thing to him and that he can see the ones he cares about before he is put into stasis?"

"Of course, but if anyone causes him stress they will be removed immediately." Jor'el threatened. This was the next line in their family and they have to survive.

"At least both of your parents like Ianto." Lex said laughing. When Ianto started to come around he turned to Clark. "Come and get us when we can talk to him. One at a time is best."

Clark nodded and then his gaze returned to Ianto.

"Clark?" Ianto choked out.

"Ianto." Clark bent down and kissed him.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Clark lowered his head afraid that this would be the one thing, the last incident that would finally push Ianto away. There was only so much one person could take.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You were kidnapped because of me."

Ianto tried to sit up. "Did someone find out about you?" His voice full of panic.

"Clark!" Jor'el warned.

"Please calm down, you're not allowed to get upset. No it wasn't because I was an alien."

Ianto frowned and laid down. "Why then?"

"It was Lucas Luthor. He took you so he could blackmail me into having sex with him. I didn't." Clark added quickly. "I don't understand why he did it though."

Ianto laughed. "Well firstly he is obviously psychotic for kidnapping for that reason and second thing Clark is that there is something about you. It transcends you being just exceptionally hot. People can't help being drawn to you."

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"I understand that this can be getting to much and you don't want to be in a relationship with me..."

"Clark just tell me."

"You have to be put in stasis for the rest of the pregnancy. Any stress could kill you and the babies. One of the men who had you was holding Kryptonite. We just think he thought it was a nice rock for a ring."

"Ok that is understandable, why wouldn't I want to be with you."

"Ianto I just keep causing you pain." Clark said sadly.

"I love you Clark, I'm not going anywhere. Well apart from stasis that is. Now kiss me." Ianto ordered.

Clark bent down and kissed him. They slowly explored each others mouths. They forced their lips finally apart.

"There are people who love you and want to talk to you before you are put in stasis."

"Ok send them in."

XXXXX

Jack came back into the room slamming the door behind him. "She's gone."

Gwen looked up at him. "Who's gone Jack?"

"Tosh, who the fuck do you think I'm talking about."

"You can be such an arsehole." Gwen stood and walked from the room.

XXXXX

"Hi Lex." Ianto said.

"I'm glad you're ok." Lex took hold of the other man's hand.

"How are you and Tosh?"

Lex grinned brightly but it dimmed. "It's wonderful but I have to move back to Metropolis. I am going to ask that she move back with me."

"I think she'll say yes."

"You do huh. I'm so glad we found you Ianto."

"Keep an eye on Clark for me. This is going to be really difficult for him." Ianto asked, knowing that he didn't really need to say anything.

"He's my best friend of course I will." Lex bent forward and hugged him.

"Thanks Lex."

"I'll send the next ones in."

Ianto waited for a moment and in walked the Kent's.

"Hi Honey." Martha hugged him.

"Son, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. I want to thank you both for your support. These kids are going to be very lucky to have grandparents like you. I know I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Whenever you need us Ianto all you need to do is call us." Jonathan reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"I think Chloe wants to see you and Tosh is on her way." Martha said as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as Chloe walked in she rushed over and hugged him tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Chloe I understand you're the one who found out who took me."

"Actually I am just glad that Lois is nosey and sticks her nose in where it doesn't belong and ended up listening to a private conversation. Which she told me and lucky for us she got the wrong end of the stick." Chloe paused for a minute. "You are going to be ok aren't you?"

"Jor'el says I'm not allowed to get stressed it could be dangerous for me and the babies. That is the reason they are putting me in stasis until the labour starts."

"I'll run interference for Clark when it comes to Lana and Lois. I don't think he is going to be in the mood to deal with them."

"You'll have to tell me everything that they try and do though. Write it all down, every detail." Ianto said smiling.

"I promise I will start a diary just for that. Tosh arrived just as I came in." Chloe hugged him.

Tosh walked in and just held him not wanting to let him go.

"Are you ok Tosh?" Ianto asked.

"Apart from wanting till kill Jack. I missed you so much and was so worried."

"I'm fine really, and Jack?"

Tosh looked at him. "You're not allowed to get stressed." She reminded him.

"That bad huh. I missed you too Tosh. You know that no matter what Jack wants I'm staying here?"

"I know that you are loved here and I am desperate to meet the little ones."

"They are going to love their Auntie Tosh. Clark and I talked we'd like you to be a godmother."

"I'd be honoured. We're not allowed to take too much of your time and Clark wants to see you again. It is going to be so hard on him. I'm working with Lex to get more security on the caves. Just to add that little more protection for you. I love you Ianto."

"I love you to Tosh."

It wasn't long before Clark walked back in.

"I'm going to miss you Ianto."

"I know Clark but this is for the best and I love you." Ianto whispered.

"I love you too." Clark kissed Ianto slowly savouring every second. He walked away a little bit and watched as a glass box was lowered over his beloved and he knew that the next time they would talk to each other would be at the birth of their children.

Ianto continued to smile at Clark as his eyes closed.

Clark knew the Jor'el would watch over Ianto and his grandchildren. He would protect them with everything the fortress had.

The End

(Yes of course there is going to be a sequel)


End file.
